In the Pages
by Black-Cat Princess
Summary: Higurashi Kagome, the bookworm of her family, is given an interesting task by her grandmother and her family friend, Inu... To look after and care for his older son, Taisho Sesshomaru, her favorite novelist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

**Hello.**

**This is my first 'Inuyasha' story. I do hope you all like it and will read it until the end.**

**Note: **

**1. This story is an AU. (In an Alternate Universe.)**

**2. If you don't like Sess/Kag then don't read!**

**3. This story is rated T-M, so beware!**

**Enjoy~!**

Life at the Higurashi Shrine was an overall simple yet bittersweet experience.

A mother and her two twin daughters resided at the top of the many stone steps that lead to the ancient shrine. They all lived in a fairly large yet simple home, traditional Japanese housing. All the girls held a love for their home as well as the lovely trees that shaded the shrine on the hill.

The house had two stories and was made of fine wood and stone. The doors were sliding doors and there were fine clean windows on each wall.

The home was fairly quiet and peaceful, for winter was in its prime and the cooling snow fell delicately upon everything in Tokyo.

Though everything was peaceful outside the house, it was completely chaotic inside...

"Kikyo! Hurry! You'll be late for your classes!" called a heavily pregnant Kotomi, placing her daughter's bento on the kitchen table before waddling over to finish the dishes from breakfast. Thudding could be heard from the upstairs as one of her daughters ran about, trying to gather what she needed for her college classes.

"Kikyo!" called her mother again, her tone firm yet soft in volume.

A young woman of eighteen years rushed down the stairs, pulling her red blazer over her shoulders. "Coming mother!" she called as she buttoned the coat.

Higurashi Kikyo. The older twin sister.

Kikyo was a beauty, young and fresh like a blooming rose. She had long straight black hair like that of a raven's wing, wispy bangs and all of it was silky. She wore a black pencil skirt with black pantyhose and red high heels. She wore a white blouse with a pearl necklace and her red blazer. On her shoulder was a black leather tote bag.

"Good morning mother." she said in a sultry voice, her dark eyes looking towards the older woman.

Hitomi happily nodded her head as she pushed her bento towards her daughter, "Here's your lunch. I want you to have a good day, my little fashion designer, do tell me the about your sketches and your professor's opinion!" she said happily as she watched the girl take her lunch.

"Thank you mother. Have a good day yourself." she said with a smile.

Hitomi then looked up towards the stairs, unhappy to new no thudding footsteps from her other daughter, Kikyo's twin. Kagome wasn't awake...

She sighed as she leaned on the counter, she placed her fingers on her forehead. A feeling of annoyance filled her mind as she looked at Kikyo with a tired glance. "Will you wake your sister up? She's going to waste time sleeping when she can be working on her classes." she groaned as she touched her belly.

Kikyo nodded before making her way to the stairs, a plain look on her face.

Hitomi rubbed her pregnant tummy, a smile on her face. "You won't be lazy... You'll be an ideal child!"she whispered to the baby growing inside her.

Higurashi Hitomi was six and a half months pregnant with her late husband's child. The third child she was to had... She was proud and eager to meet her baby, she didn't know if it was a boy or girl but she was going to wait to see he or she when they were born in a few months. Hitomi wished heavily for the baby to be healthy but also ready to take on challenges and be the best student, like Kikyo. Not like her other daughter...

"Kagome! Open the door!"

Hitomi is peaceful thoughts broke apart at Kikyo's raised voice. Sheer annoyance crossed her mind as she heard Kikyo call for her sister. Long pounding could be heard on the door to her other daughter's room.

The mother sighed as she waddled to and up the stairs. At the end of the upstairs corridor, Kikyo was angrily banging on the door on the right side of the wall.

"Kagome! Get up already-!"

Hitomi narrowed her eyes, she brushed off her green frilly apron and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She brushed past her daughter and grabbed at the doorknob. Twisting it, she began to yell at the girl who was most likely sleeping in her messed up bed in her messy room. "Kagome! Didn't you hear your sister?! Get up!"

She grabbed the knob with her other hand and began to turn it harder. Silence was the only thing that could be heard inside the room, no shuffling of sheets or padding of footsteps.

"Kagome!" her mother cried, her patience long gone. "This isn't funny-!"

"Mom?"

The two girls turned in surprise to see Kagome peaking her head out the bathroom door with a toothbrush in her mouth. Her long black hair was in a messily cute ponytail and she had her black reading glasses on, her brown eyes shining.

Her mother shook her head, "Why didn't you answer me? Or your sister?" she asked in a strained voice, her hands beginning to shake. Kikyo said nothing but she glared at her sister with dark eyes, her arms crossed.

Kagome blinked as she took her toothbrush out of her mouth. "Umm." she mumbled as she tilted her hard to the foamy toothbrush. "I-"

"Oh never mind!" Hitomi burst as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I need you to get ready and start your classes. The computer is downstairs and fully charged."

Kagome said nothing, but nodded as she placed her toothbrush in her mouth to finish. Her mother placed her hand over her forehead as she began to walk back towards the stairs with Kikyo following. Both had an irritated look on their faces and didn't say anything as they passed by the girl.

Kagome turned back into the bathroom, looking in the mirror to finish brushing her teeth. But as she began the process again, she heard her mother mumble, "Sometimes I wonder about that child... She is nothing like you, Kikyo..."

The two disappeared down the stairs, not knowing that Kagome had heard them.

Not that what she said was new to Kagome.

The girl knew her mother favored her twin over her. Everyone did...

Kagome and Kikyo were twins but they were total opposites.

Kikyo was an outgoing yet very serious-minded girl; she had many friends and worked hard on her dream to become a fashion designer, something she was attending a local college for. Kikyo was the second born twin and yet she received much more attention from both her parents before their father died.

Kagome was her complete opposite.

Kagome was a bookworm who would rather sit at a local cafe with a cup of coffee and a good novel. She had glasses and wore jeans instead of pencil skirts like her sister. She was introverted but she had a few friends and was pursuing a career in journalism, a topic that she was studying for with online college courses.

Kagome was happy with her hobbies and habits but it didn't seem good enough by her mother's standards. Her mother had been like Kikyo at her age, perfect...

Kagome sighed as she spat into the sink and placed her toothbrush into the cup where Kikyo's rested. Looking down at her purple button-up pajamas, she realized that she did need to get ready and that her mother would most likely have another 'tantrum' as she called it.

Leaving the bathroom, she went into her room and turned on the light.

The room lit up with white and violet light, revealing the slightly messy room.

The room was painted a light purple and had the essentials: a bed, a desk, drawers and a closet. The wooden bed was queen-sized and had blue covers and white sheets, white pillows nestled at the head. Across from her bed sat her desk, a very plain desk with stacked books and papers, pencils and pens as well as sketchbooks.

Her dresser was a pure white color and it had brass knobs, also plain.

But Kagome's favorite part of her room were the three bookshelves, all filled with the many books she had collected in her eighteen-year-old life, soon to be nineteen.

Rushing over to her closet, she pulled out a gray sweater and jeans. She changed quickly and then grabbed her black messenger bag that hung on her desk chair, a random book from the floor and her lucky chain necklace.

She lumbered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hitomi was sitting at the table and drinking her morning tea. She looked at her other daughter out of the corner of her eye, sipping the hot beverage. Looking at her apparel, she rolled her eyes and continued to drink carefully as to avoid spills.

Kagome grabbed the laptop computer from the kitchen table and placed it in her bag. "I'm going to the cafe today. Call me if you need me home." she said briefly as to avoid saying something her mother would criticize. She held up her pink phone to show that she had it and was then out the front door.

Hitomi sighed as she placed her tea down, "Off she goes." she murmured, rubbing her stomach.

Kagome walked down the stairs humbly with her bag on her shoulder, her brown eyes concentrated on the steps before her.

Having been living at the shrine since she was born, Kagome had been familiar with the steps and knew which ones were stable and which ones were somewhat loose. Kagome skipped a cracked step as she looked back up at the shrine gate.

Her life was simple and yet she wanted something new and exciting. She wished for something other than a proud mother and a hard-working sister that didn't like her.

"When will something new happen...?"she asked he wind as it rustled her hair. Her brown eyes twinkled behind her glasses, she was happy but she had a feline that something was missing. Maybe all people who read as much as she did felt that way... She didn't know...

**And done!**

**I do hope his wants too bad. It's my first Inuyasha fanfiction...**

**Now, I will try to update soon but the first few chapters may be a little boring. You never know!**

**Do review, I would love it!**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Good Book and A Visit

**Hello!**

**I'm very happy to already have followers and to become a favorite as well!**

**I'm happy that people are reading this story.**

**Oh, and I should mention that sometimes my autocorrect thinks its in charge and changes some words. Sorry.**

**Anyway, enjoy this new chapter.**

Kagome sighed as she finished typing, her fingers throbbing. She had just finished a paper and was ready to submit it, eager to take a break and read the novel she had grabbed from her room before she left. Kagome had been working on the paper for well over an hour without interruptions as well as her other class assignments, she was in no mood to procrastinate and let the work pile up... She made that mistake often in high school and she wasn't going to do it again.

Waving her hands to wake them up, she began the tedious process of submitting it to her professor. Though the paper was fairly short, Kagome made sure that it fit the requirements as well as the information needed and given were present. That was something that Kagome took a great pride in her work, she always included everything needed as well as special information that she researched for each topic for the assignment.

Kagome let out a breath of relief as she pressed ENTER, sending the paper to her professor. She then closed the computer and leaned back into her chair.

"Finally." she groaned as she stretched her arms.

Kagome was sitting at the back corner table of a charming little coffee shop. To her delight, she was the only customer there and he silence of the cafe was vey relaxing. The only other person in the cafe was Shiori, the cashier. She was a friendly girl who always greeted Kagome with her favorite: a cup of fresh ground coffee and a slice of strawberry shortcake. Which she was coming over with now!

The barista smiled as she placed Kagome's coffee and cake down, "Here you go Higurashi-san, freshly brewed." she said kindly.

The bookworm smiled back, "Thank you, you always know what I like."

Shiori pulled at the green visor on her head, "No problem. Figured you could need some caffeine after all the work you've done. I'll send you the check when your ready." she turned and walked back towards the counter, her apron swaying gently.

Kagome sighed in content as she placed three sugars and one cream into the coffee. Mixing it with carefully, she watched as steam floated around the lip of the cup. The sweet yet strong bitterness of the coffee's scent relaxed the girl as she brought it up to her lips.

The warm liquid tingled her rosy lips as she sipped it carefully. It sent warm shivers down her spine and created goosebumps on her skin.

"Mmm." she moaned silently as she felt her entire body heat up as the coffee slid down her throat.

Placing the cup down, she grabbed the novel from her messenger bag, eager to read it.

"_The Red Pearl_. Ooh!"

Kagome grinned at the book she held, it was one of her favorite novels. One written by her favorite author, a mysterious man by the name of T. Maru...

She respected this man and his skills as a writer and was fascinated with his work. She owned every one of his novels... To call her a fan was an understatement.

T. Maru was a very accomplished writer and it said in his profile that he was given many nominations and awards for his works. His novels were centered around that of romance and drama, love stories especially. Kagome loved all his books and she had read very single work at least twice.

Though she loved his work, she wondered what his true name was... T. Maru.

Though many well-known authors had nicknames, Kagome wondered what Maru's true name was... Curiosity was one of the most prominent qualities that the bookworm had.

Kagome leaned back into her chair as she opened the book and began to read.

The moment her eyes fell on the words, her mind flooded with images of the characters and the setting of the story. This was the power of T. Maru's writing.

He knew perfectly well how to describe and create topics, all with a few words...

It didn't take long for Kagome to reach the fourth chapter, but her reading was swiftly interrupted by he ringing of her phone. She growled in annoyance, placing her flowery bookmark on the page where she was cut off.

She then grabbed the buzzing phone and flipped it open. Her sister's name flashed across the screen and a feeling of uneasiness came over her. She pressed the Answer button and pressed the phone to her ear, "Moshi moshi?"

"Mother wants you home. We will be having dinner with Grandmother and we need to help her cook and clean the house."

Kikyo's tone was firm and blunt, something she was known for when she was on the phone. In fact, she hardly ever called Kagome unless it was for something important, in this case, Grandmother Kaede coming for dinner.

Kaede-obaa-san was Kagome's father's mother, a shrine maiden who originally ran the Higurashi shrine before her husband died in an accident that cost Kaede her right eye. After her treatment and the funeral service for Ji-chan, as Kagome and Kikyo called him, Kaede had moved to the Kanagawa Prefecture to work at the shrines.

Though she never visited much, Kagome was always happy to see her grandmother. Kaede was a very kind woman and she always told the most interesting stories to Kagome, ones that she could easily remember and picture in her mind. Kaede also praised Kagome's mind and brilliant reading skills, something her mother didn't recognize or praise. Kaede always understood Kagome more than her sister and both her parents...

Kagome was quick to pack her books and the laptop into her bag on her shoulder, she also grabbed her blue sparkly wallet. She picked up her empty coffee cup and tossed it in the trash as she picked up her uneaten strawberry shortcake.

She then asked Shiori to box it up before opening her wallet and pulling out 700 yen. As soon as she placed the bills down, Shiori placed the tan box on the counter. "Here you go, Higurashi-san."

"Thanks, and keep the change!" Kagome called as she picked up the box and rushed out of the cafe, eager to get home and see her grandmother.

It took the running beauty a mere fifteen minutes to make it to her home, luckily there were no stops at stop lights and it made the run to the shrine easier.

Kagome could barely hold in her excitement as she hopped up the steps, her dearest grandmother in the house at the top.

"I'm home!" she cried as she slid open the front doors, a happy smile on her face as she slowly began to catch her breath.

From her view of the foyer and the front door, Kagome could faintly see Hitomi and Kikyo at the kotatsu table with cups of tea. She quickly stepped out of her sneakers and shut the door.

Kikyo and Hitomi turned towards her, blank looks on their faces.

"Glad you could finally make it, sister." Kikyo hissed as she narrowed her eyes. Kagome rolled her own as she placed her bag by the door and walked into the den. Hitomi said nothing as she watched her daughter, late as usual...

Kagome looked over to the other side of the kotatsu to see an elderly woman sipping from her cup of tea, an eye patch resting over her right eye.

Kaede...

The elder looked up from her cup, a tender smile on her face.

"Hello dear."

**And there you have it!**

**I hope you liked it and I'll work hard to give more chapters soon!**

**Don worry, Sesshomaru-kun will show up! Within the next few chapters...**

**I would love some reviews.**

**Please...**

**Bye bye for now~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dearest Grandmother

**I'm here with a fresh new chapter! I hope you all like it and will review about it!**

**Have fun!**

Kagome laughed as she hugged her grandmother, who happily chuckled and accepted the hug.

"I'm so happy to see you Kagome-chan." Kaede said as she rubbed Kagome's back. Kagome had bent down to hug her, being taller and Kaede's hunched over height.

Kaede was a kind older woman, though the accident had left her skarred. Her right eye was removed and her back was sensitive and hunched. Though her body was hurt, she didn't let that control her actions. She still visited and talked to people.

Kaede was wearing traditional female shrine clothing, including long dull red pants and a white long-sleeved hakama. Over her shoulders was a gray haori jacket to keep the cold off her frail skin. On her feet, she had white miko socks and sandals. Her long gray hair was tied at the nape of her neck with a white tie, the silver locks falling down her back.

"Oh Kagome! You look wonderful! You've gotten taller child!" the old woman cried in her elderly voice that Kagome loved so much.

Kaede let go of the girl as she took her hands, looking her up and down.

She smiled at her granddaughter's silken black hair and fair skin. "You're still as beautiful as ever! I-Is that a blue streak in your hair?"

Kagome blinked before she fingered the small strands of crystal blue hair hidden among her black locks. There were small locks of hair strewn around but it definitely stood out. "Um, yeah! I got them a few weeks ago-"

"Wait! You did what!?"

Hitomi stood abruptly and examined her daughter's hair. She began to finger the blue strands, "When did you-? I didn't approve of this-!"

"Hitomi! Stop, you weren't paying attention to her once she got it done, there's no need to scold her." Kaded said strictly as she narrowed her eyes. "Kagome, it's lovely and the color suits you." Kaede gently stroked the blue strands, "It really does, my dear."

"Thank you obaa-san." Kagome replied as she bowed slightly, happiness filling her heart. Kaede truly did accept her... That was something Kagome truly loved about her dearest grandmother.

The bookworm then settled in as she sat down next to Kaede with Hitomi sitting across from her and Kikyo sitting across from her twin. Kaede kindly poured a cup of tea when Kikyo or Hitomi didn't. "I'm so happy that you could come visit! We hardly ever see you!" Kagome said cheerfully as she held the warm cup between her hands, her brown eyes sparkling as she looked at her grandmother.

Kikyo was silent and held her cup to her lips, her eyes closed in a plain expression. Her body language described her as stoic yet intimidating... Something she was known for as well as her blunt attitude and hard-working intent. Kagome ignored her sister's uneasy aura as she looked at her grandmother, "So, tell us about your work as a shrine maiden! I'm eager to know what it's like there too!" the bookworm said eagerly yet quietly as to avoid her mother's annoyed gaze, she didn't like too much excitement at one time. Her mother-in-law coming by was 'exciting' enough for her, Kagome guessed.

Kaede sighed as she placed her tea to her lips and taking a quick sip. "Well, the work there is very peaceful and full of tender spirit. The people that visit the temple I work at are very kind and old, like me."

Kagome smiled as she leaned on the table, watching Kaede like a young child would as if hearing a bedtime story.

"The temples are clean and beautiful, surrounded by cherry trees and they all bloom quickly each season... I feel very relaxed there. My home isn't far and I have many friends who often visit."

Kaede took a sip of her tea, sighing at the taste and warmth. "My services are the pride of the shrine I work at, the man who owns the temples and shrines often praises how kind I treat those who come."

Kagome smiled as she imagined Kaede in her miko garb at the top of a large shrine with her hair blowing in the wind. Kaede was very hard working and her fascination with the spiritual elements was like that of a character in one of her books.

"But enough about me. How are you girls doing? I'm sure things are busy here in the big city." Kaede said as she looked towards her daughter-in-law and other grand daughter, both had just opened their eyes and were looking at the old woman with plain looks. Kaede could easily believe that the two were mother and daughter, they both had stern and blunt personalities but they had good qualities that made them stand out, including beauty as well as brains and ability. Kagome had these too but she was in a league of her own...

Hitomi rubbed her stomach, which was clothed in a comfy red sweater that stretched over her rounded abdomen. "I'm nearing my due date, it's much closer than the last time you visited, Obaa-sama." she said in a calm yet happy tone. "The child is healthy and growing normally."

Kaede smiled tenderly, "Well, that's wonderful. I'm glad the child's growth is good, a healthy baby is a happy baby."

Hitomi nodded as she looked down at her stomach. Kaede then turned to her other granddaughter who was finishing her cup of tea. Kikyo still wore her outfit from this morning only her shoes were removed and her blouse was unbuttoned a little to let her chest cool from being placed in a 'stuffy' college as Kikyo called it.

The elder twin calmly placed down her teacup, making a small clang on the wooden table from which the family sat. Her brown eyes opened as she looked towards her grandmother, Kaede was smiling gently at her and her attention fully placed on the girl.

Her nimble pink lips opened carefully as she spoke in that eerily deep yet beautiful voice of hers.

"I'm working on a new seasonal fashion project now, my class is contributing to a large company in France and America that will work on creating new designs to corporate giants in the fashion world."

Kaede raised her eyebrows as Hitomi smiled pridefully at her daughter.

"We'll dear, I must say that you must be working pretty hard in that regard. I do hope hat you find success in your line of work."

Hitomi clapped her hands together, "Indeed! My little Kikyo is doing so well in her classes! I get phone calls every week from her professors!"

Kaede nodded in agreement, "Well, I can expect nothing less from Higurashi Hitomi's oldest."

Kagome slumped in her seat, a small feeling of sadness washing over her as Kaede praised her sister. Kagome knew Kikyo worked hard, very hard...

But she admitted to herself in her mind hat she was being childish and wanted Kaede to pay attention to her.

The bookworm poured herself another cup of tea and took a sip, wincing at the hot taste on her tongue.

Kikyo looked at her mother, "Also, I wanted to tell you some very important news." she said, her pale lips curling slightly. Hitomi and Kaede looked at her in wonder, curious to know the 'news'. Kagome looked up from her tea, her eyes were visible over the rim of her cup.

"My class has received our grades for the design sketches we turned in a week ago. My designs were the best in the class as well as the best seen by my prfessor's eyes. She said that since my work was so unique and incredible, she sent it to her friend in France, a famous designer."

Hitomi's eyes widened and Kagome gripped her cup, what was happening...?

"They said that they wanted to start creating the designs and launch a new line of clothing."

There was immediate silence after Kikyo's last word.

At least from Kaede and Kagome.

Hitomi cried out in happiness as she hugged Kikyo, her face filled with complete joy. Kikyo could only smile lightly at her mother's enthusiasm, allowing the pregnant female to hug her daughter tightly. "Oh! I'm so proud! You've done so well! Oh my God!" she cheered as she rubbed her head on Kikyo's.

Kaede clapped her hands, "Well, that is a very good announcement, my dear! Congratulations!"

Kagome sat in her seat, silent.

This is unbelievable!

Kikyo worked hard and do have some amazon abilities but the bookworm never expected that her designs would actually be created and launched! It was truly incredible! Her older sister had an eye for fashion since she was little and she had always dreamed of going to other countries and exploring fashion... Now she had her dream coming true right before her very eyes!

Kagome admitted that she did feel happy for her twin, very happy.

Kikyo chuckled lightly as Hitomi kissed her forehead, "Oh I'm so proud!" she cooed as she stroked Kikyo's black hair. Said girl sighed through her nose as a sudden look of uneasiness and disappointment came to her face.

This was quick to be discovered as her mother placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Her dark eyes examined Kikyo, "What's wrong? Why the change in emotion, dear?"

Kikyo looked at the others at the table, her face solemn and calm.

"I'll be leaving for France to assure that the line is well-functioned and correct, my professor requires it."

**Ba ba bum!**

***Cliffhanger~!***

**Ooh! I do hope I haven't made anybody bored...**

**It'll get better I promise! All stories are a little borig at the beginning! But please!**

**Review and review!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Big News Hello dearies!

**I'm happy that you are keeping up with this story! Now, I am currently working hard to make chapters fast due to my recent employment. I'm not sure if the schedule yet but I will do my best to update my story(s). Now~ Enjoy!**

Kagome almost spit out her tea.

Kikyo had to leave?!

"Oh my word! Kikyo! You-" Hitomi burst, surprise lining her tone. "I am to depart within the next few days and I am required to take you with me, Mother." Kikyo said bluntly as she gripped her teacup. Hitomi sat silent for a mere moment but Kagome noticed her brown yes sparkling and shining joyfully as she began to cry out in happiness.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you! You actually get to go to France! Oh my-!" Hitomi pulled Kikyo up from her seat and began to twirl her around, "Oh! I've always wanted to go to France! It's going to be amazing! I cannot wait to see your work and accomplishments! Oh! My little girl is going to be a real fashion designer! What more could a mother want!" Kikyo smiled as she returned the hug her mother was givin her.

Kaede merely scooched closer to Kagome who was looking down at her lap. The bookworm was happy for her sister and yet felt her body grow cold at the sight of her mother's joy. Her words of pride towards Kikyo's news seemed more pleased than ever. She had always wanted to go to France and she always wanted Kikyo to be successful in her dreams of becoming a fashion designer. Though whenever Kagome received a perfect mark on an assignment in her writing classes, her best subject, her mother didn't bat an eye. All she did was say "That's nice, now go and do your work." Kagome sighed as she shook her head; she shouldn't be pitying herself, her sister had accomplished something great and though their relationship was strained, Kagome was happy for her sister...

"Congratulations, sister." Kagome said honestly as she met eyes with her twin, who had stopped one-sided dancing with her mother. Hitomi was also looking at her erudite daughter, yet her expression was plain and uninterested. Kikyo nodded towards her twin before looking at her mother. "We are scheduled to leave in three days, but the trip will last a long time, a few months if anything..."

Hitomi waved her hand, "That's no problem! We can start packing immediately! This is so exciting!" Before Kagome or Kikyo could say anything, Hitomi grabbed Kikyo and rushed off upstairs. Utter surprise filled Kagome as she watched her pregnant mother rush quickly, something that she had never seen before... Kaede chuckled as she placed her hand over her forehead, "She still acts so quickly despite her condition, I admire her strength but she still favors your sister..." The older woman looked over towards the bookworm with her gray eye. Kagome sighed as she leaned back into her chair with her cup in her hand, she had a look of anxiety and sadness upon her face and her bangs lightly covered her eyes.

"Are you truly happy for your sister, child?" Her question was blunt yet the bookworm wasn't surprised. Her grandmother was very perceptive, something she admired greatly.

"Of course I am, my sister is going to be successful wih this line and I'm proud of her!" Kagome said as she looked at her grandmother. "Okaa-san is proud as well and Kikyo should be happy! She's been interested in clothing since she was a child... It's been her dream to have her own line of clothes and now she does! I-I am happy for her." Kaede said nothing as she looked at her granddaughter.

Hitomi and Kikyo would be gone for a few months in another country... But that was not what concerned her.

In a matter of days, her dearest Kagome would turn eighteen...

She looked over at Kagome with a stern expression, "Child, you know you'll be turning eighteen soon. You didn't even bring it up..." Kagome simply breathed out through her nose and placed her cup on the table. "It wouldn't make a difference, Okaa-san has hardly ever done anything for my birthday. This year won't be any different. Besides, she's got to worry about Kikyo." Kaede narrowed her eyes, "You do know that you are her child too. She should at least spend your birthday with you..." Kagome shook her head, "I know, but I want Okaa-san to be happy, if going to France and watching Kikyo succeed in her dreams makes her happy, then who am I to deny it? Just for my birthday? Kikyo's is the same day, she's my twin; in a way, I suppose she will be celebrating..." After saying that, Kagome stood from her seat and walked towards the stairs.

Kaede sighed and placed her hand over her good eye, that child... Higurashi Kagome was always one to look out for others and their happiness, no matter what it cost her... Kaede always knew that about the bookworm, she was a kind girl but she was quiet and always wanted others to be happy before herself. Kaede watched as the girl walked up the stairs and disappeared upstairs.

She frowned as she stood from her seat, "This is ridiculous..." She quickly went up the stairs and towards Hitomi's room.

She opened the door to see her daughter-in-law placing multiple shirts into a large suitcase, a happy expression on her face. "Hitomi." she said sternly. The pregnant woman looked up, surprised. "Oh, grandmother-"

"How could you be so cruel?"

Meanwhile, Kagome was sitting in her desk chair with 's novel in her hand. She had been interrupted in the cafe by Kikyo's phone call and she wanted nothing more than to continue reading the book.

_She placed the deadly kiss upon his cool lips, feeling the slowing heat of his cheeks. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she laid her sight upon his numb body, hidden under the scarlet sheets. His dark eyes were shut in sleep, not knowing of the curse being placed upon him- _

"You cannot be serious!"

Kagome frowned at the sudden outburst coming from the room down the hall.

She always hated I when people interrupted her reading!

"You can't just leave her here by herself!" "Oh! Well, it's not my fault she likes to be alone!" "She doesn't always want to be alone! You just ignore her-!" Kagome blinked in surprise before she shut her book, not before marking her place first...

The teenager placed her book down and left he room, quietly as to hear what was being yelled. She followed the arguments down the hall towards her mother's room where the door was slightly ajar. Kagome placed herself gently agaisnt the frame of the door and peeked inside, there she saw Kaede and her mother staring angrily at each other. Kaede had her arms crossed and her mother's arms at her sides with her fists clenched. "Don't patronize me Grandmother." Hitomi hissed as she narrowed her eyes at the shorter woman, "Kagome can care for herself, she's done it before-"

"She's still your child! You're going to France with one of your daughters for Kami knows how long! Kagome-chan works just as hard in her school work as Kikyo and yet you favor her over Kagome..."

Hitomi scowled, "Kikyo's work is providing something for the world! Her work is beautiful and many will find it special! Kagome has not-" "This is ridiculous. If you use that as an excuse then forget it..." Kaede said angrily as she pointed at the mother.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched her mother gasp, utter surprised by the older woman's statement. Kaede sighed as she placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "Look, I know Kagome well enough that she'd let you go to France, even though it will be her birthday. She wants you to be happy..." Hitomi said nothing as she looked at her mother-in-law, her lips pursed in a tight line.

Kaede's gray eye looked Hitomi over. "Now, if you are still bent on going, I do believe I can watch over her here unless something else comes up... I may have a job for her to do on a later date..." Kagome covered her mouth, "Kaede-obaa-san..." Noticing Kaede walking towards the door, the bookworm squeaked before she looked around for a door or way to hide quickly.

Too late.

Kaede opened the door and made eye contact with the child. The moment she met eyes with the bookworm, Kaede simply smiled. "No need to eavesdrop... Silly girl."

Kagome bowed, "I-I'm sorry! It was rude-"

"Oh, stop it child." Kaede said calmly as she brushed past the teenager. "I was going to tell you anyway, but I'm looking after you while your mother and sister will be away." She began her walk towards the stairs, Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Kaede beat her to it. She turned her head to look at the bookworm. "I'll have a task for you soon, child. Something I'm sure you'll find interesting..."

**Ta da! All done with this chapter! I hope I didn't make any of you wait too long... Fanfiction has been acting funny... But I will write some chapters ahead of time and then post them as soon as I can. It's been crazy! **

**Anyway, a new chapter will be written and posted as soon as possible. **

**Ta Ta for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Kaede's Friend

**Konnichiwa! **

**New chapter time!**

**More interesting information will be given in the next chapter or two. But nonetheless, I want you to enjoy and have fun reading~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any way, shape or form. **

Kagome followed her grandmother through the nearly-empty streets of the town as a small cool wind blew through the air.

The bookworm wrapped her green scarf around her neck and chest tighter to keep the chill out, shivering lightly as she trudged along the street with Kaede. She presently wore a fluffy black sweater with pearl buttons, jeans and high-heeled boots with buckles on the sides. She had a long silk green scarf around her neck and black gloves on her hands. Her black hair was loose and slightly curly, her bangs covering her forehead. She had on her thin black wore glasses with small vine-like designs on the sides. Her glasses were considered important due to her short-sightedness but also as an accessory. Her messenger bag sat on her shoulder with her wallet, lip gloss, phone and _The Red Pearl _nestled inside.

Kaede was wearing the same type of clothing she wore around the shrines but with different color schemes. Her pants and top were a navy tone and her haori was a pale gray, her hair was tied back and her eye patch was in place. The elder had her hands folded behind her back and was facing forward completely, walking ahead of the teenager.

"Come along now, child. We'll be late." she called over her shoulder, not turning to meet eyes with the shivering bookworm.

"S-Sorry, grandmother!" she called as she quickly sped up to her elder.

Kaede had told the bookworm that morning that they were going to meet with someone from the Prefecture where Kaede lived/worked, the woman said that Kagome's task was to be given by this person.

It had been two days since Kikyo and Hitomi had left for France, leaving Kaede to care for Kagome for the moment. Kagome had bid both her mother and sister a sweet goodbye as well as a cheerful 'good luck' to her sister, who surprisingly smiled a little at the gesture. The two then boarded their plane and they were gone...

"Kagome!"

The bookworm squeaked as her thoughts were interrupted by Kaede's call.

She focused her brown eyes on her grandmother, who was looking at her with a plain look.

In front of her was a small noodle shop. Kagome took the chance to look at the place. It was small yet it could fit quite a few people inside. It had wooden support beams that held the outside up, a red shade draped over the small shade outside. The shop had a sliding shoji door entrance, blocking the heat and wonderful smells that were surely inside...

Kaede opened the door and allowed the teen inside first, "Let's get some noodles and tea to warm us up shall we?" Kagome eagerly nodded as she felt the warmth of the shop envelop her chilled body, the smell of crisp noodles and spices filled her nose. She felt her mouth water at the scents around her as Kaede shut the door and walked up beside her granddaughter. The restaurant's interior was plain, many chairs and tables were scattered around for guests. The kitchen and bar sat on the right wall of the restaurant, steam drifting outside the kitchen. The inside was warm and filled with the scent of boiled eggs, noddles and miso. Yum!

"Kaede-san! Over here!" came a voice.

Kagome and Kaede both turned towards the voice to see a tall man seated in the back of the restaurant. The man had a friendly smile on his face as he stood and waved them over. He looked to be about thirty or forty years old... He wore shrine clothing similar to Kaede's only with different colors and designs. The outfit was fit for males and had the color scheme of royal blue and white with a few gray and red accents. He had long snow-white hair that was tied in a tall ponytail on the back of his head, his eyes were golden and hidden behind sharp bangs. He had a big grin on his face as he waved at the two. On the table in front of him there was a steaming porcelain bowl of noodles. Kaede smiled and waved back before leading Kagome towards the man and the table.

"Hello sir, I do hope we didn't keep you waiting long." Kaede greeted as she faced the taller man.

"Oh! No, not at all!" Kaede smiled tenderly before pushing Kagome towards him lightly.

"This is my granddaughter, Higurashi Kagome." The man was taller up close and he smiled down at the bookworm with a friendly grin. He took her right hand and held it up, "She's even prettier than I thought." Kagome blushed as she felt him press a tender kiss to her knuckles, his golden eyes flashed with mischief. Kagome felt her face heat up at the gesture.

"Toga-san, stop teasing her. What would your dear wife say about this?" Kaede scolded as she as down across from him. Toga smiled and chuckled, "Izayoi is back home, caring for Inuyasha. As well as the home."

Kaede held out a hand towards Toga, "This is Inu-Toga, my boss." Kagome's eyes widened at the statement, "He runs the shrines in the Prefecture where I work, he was kind enough to offer me a job as a shrine maiden in one of the largest shrines in the vicinity." Kagome blinked in surprise as she looked at the charming man, he wore such simple clothing yet he had such a powerful job...

Toga gestured towards a seat across from him towards Kagome. "Come, sit. I've ordered some tea and fresh noodles for you both." he said kindly as he took his own seat. Kagome nodded slowly as she took the seat and sat down quietly.

Toga smiled happily at Kaede, who was sitting quietly beside the bookworm.

"So, Kagome-chan is how old?" he asked curiously, placing his chin in his hands. His golden eyes flashed as he examined the teenager out of the corner of his eye. "She'll be turning eighteen within a few days." Kaede explained as she looked over at the still teenager beside her. "It's hard to believe she will be all grown up soon..."

Toga chuckled happily as he nodded, "I remember when my first-born turns eighteen... It was so interesting to see him grow. Inuyasha will be that age soon as well. They all grow up so fast..." Kagome swallowed heavily, nervousness filling her soul. This man held Kaede's job and a whole set of beautiful shrines, she felt very shy and was in no mood to humiliate herself or he grandmother in front of him...

It was then that two steaming bowls of noddles and two ceramic cups of tea made their way to the table with napkins and chopsticks as well.

Kagome felt her mouth water at the sight and scent of the noodles and broth, small vegetables floated around the beef soup. She reached for the chopsticks shakily, wanting to have some of the warm food. Toga noticed her uneasiness in her body language and expression.

"Dear, don't be so shy. I don't bite..." he said kindly as he focused on the black-haired beauty.

The girl swallowed as she felt her face redden. "Umm." Kaede pat her shoulder, "Oh come now... No need to be shy..." she said sweetly as she waited for the girl's response.

Licking her lips and taking a deep breath, she explained her hobbies, favorite foods and interests. The girl told of her favorite books and authors as well as artists and pieces of art found in the many museums in the city. Toga was very impressed with how intelligent the girl sounded with her artistic and erudite interests. It reminded him of his first son and that was what he was about to bring up. The so-called task he had for her.

"Well, my dear. You seem to be a very bright young lady... An ideal person for the task we have for you..." he said. Kaede smiled at him before looking a her granddaughter. Kagome looked at her curiously, "Task?" The mention of this was somehow familiar but her mind had drawn a foggy blank.

"If you recall child, I told you of this." Kaede said, her tone was knowing and yet the bookworm sensed a bit of mischief as well. Kaede took her cup of tea, "I'll let Toga give you the information." Toga chuckled as he watched the elder sip her tea. "It's no real problem dear." he said, looking back at Kagome. The girl tilted her head as listened intently for the mysterious task to be given. Toga's eyes flashed again eagerly at her expression.

"I would like for you to care for my first son."

**Well! There you have it! **

**Kagome has been told of her task! I hope you guys had fun reading this chapter~! **

**More will come on a later date! Till then... Sayonara~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Job

**Here we go! I apologize for lateness but the site has been acting funny!**

**Have fun with this chapter you guys! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Never have! Probably never will!**

"I would like for you to care for my first son." Kagome's eyes widened.

_They want me to what-? _

Kaede merely sipped her tea as Toga looked at her intently. He had his chin on the back of his hands, his elbows on the table were supporting them. His golden eyes twinkled at her expression.

Kagome searched his face for any sign of joking but found none.

"T-Toga-san-! I-I don't-"

"Oh come now!" he chirped as he looked at her expression, holding up his hand. "It won't hurt. I merely wish for you to live with my first son in his home and care for him."

Kagome sweat-dropped, "But sir, I don't understand-"

Toga sighed through his nose, his lips curling in a delicate smile.

"My son, a man of twenty-one years, is a workaholic and constantly starves himself and tires himsel out after each day of working in his study." Kagome blinked, "Workaholic?"

"That's right. He's a writer and is constantly doing just that... I have his editor, Jaken, keep an eye on him and he hardly eats and sleeps... Jaken refuses to care for him, most likely due to his fear of him." Toga snickered at the last statement.

His eyes fell on the bowl of noodles in front of him, "But my son is truly gifted, I respect that of him. But I fear for his health and well-being..." Kagome nodded her head as no words came from her lips. Her eyes focused on the older man, reading his worried expression. So, I guess he just like any other parent. It's only natural to worry for your child, no matter how old they are... Kagome felt her heart soften, but a quick thought appeared in her head.

"But wait-! What about Inuyasha, your other son. Or your wife? Surely she must be worried about him! She is his mother after all!"

Toga shut his eyes and shook his head, an uncomfortable look on his face. Kaede placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "It'd be better not to ask that. Inuyasha has issues wih his 'brother' and Izayoi-san has never met Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Toga's first son..."

Kagome nodded as she looked back towards Toga, who was slurping up a strand of noodles. Kaede went back to her own noodles and tea, allowing Kagome to speak.

"Toga-san." she began, catching his attention. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at her properly. "I-I don't know if I'm qualified to care for Sesshomaru-san."

"Oh don't worry about that! I merely wanted you to be his companion and so-called nanny... I wanted you to care for him and make him eat as well as rest. It wouldn't be a tough job... I'd take you to his home and introduce you and let you get acquainted." He explained as he reached for his cup of tea.

Kagome looked down at her noodles, "But, I have school work and I need to find a job-"

"Well, I'm offering you a job!" he said as he quickly sipped from his cup. "I believe my son would really improve in health and well-being if someone were to help him and care for him. I would greatly appreciate the help, I'm sure Sesshomaru would too~!" Toga chirped as he pointed at Kagome with his chopsticks.

The bookworm swallowed before looking at Kaede, who was wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Grandmother? What do you think?" Kaede placed her napkin down, "Well, I believe Toga could really use your help and I need to return to he Prefecture soon, and I don't intend to leave you up the hill on your own..." Kagome sighed quietly as she clasped her hands together.

"But I don't mind being left alone on the Shrine grounds. I-I've been alone before."

"Yes, but Toga is a trustworthy individual and he will have his son provide you with a place to stay as well as a job. You have online classes and a laptop, so classes won't be that much of a problem..."

Kaede said bluntly as she picked up her tea. Kagome licked her lips, her head beginning to throb. This was so much to take in. She didn't know what to do! Toga sensed her uneasiness and began to fish inside his pocket. He pulled out a small card and placed it in front of Kagome.

"This is my number and information. I'll give you some time to think about it. You can give me a call, no worries..."

He then stood up and placed a couple hundred yen on the table and bowed. "Thank you ladies, for the pleasure of your company." Wih that he was gone and Kagome looked down at her still-full bowl of noddles that was getting colder by the second. She sighed as she looked at the card in front of her.

It had Toga's name and his phone number on it, all seven digits. The offering seemed so strange, to give a girl, her age, a job caring for an older man. If he's older then why can't he take care of himself?

That was something Kagome wanted to know!

"You know Toga means well. He could use the help." Kagome looked towards her grandmother, "Eh?" Kaede had finished her noodles and tea and had pushed the dishes away from her, "Sesshomaru is an accomplished writer and often locks himself in his study from what I heard..."

Kagome said nothing as she continued to listen to her. "Toga is worried for his son but is very proud of Sesshomaru's work as a writer. Someone like you, with your quiet and intellectual personality, would be perfect to complete the task. I told Toga about you while I was working and he was thoroughly impressed and wanted to meet you..." Kagome's brown eyes widened as she heard Kaede tell her that. It was very surprising to hear...

No one ever seemed impressed with her besides her grandmother and her close friends...

Kaede looked down at her hands, "I figured you'd want to have something exciting happen and that's why I visited and had you meet my employer..." She then stood and gathered the money Toga left and made her way towards the kitchen bar to pay.

***Later that Evening* **

Kagome flopped on her bed and sighed.

Today was more different then she had thought...

It was crazy wih the sudden invite to be a housekeeper and caretaker for her grandmother's boss's son...

Yep. Crazy...

Kaede was downstairs preparing for dinner, allowing he teenager to sit in her room alone. This was the time Kagome needed to think over what had happened earlier that day...

Kagome turned over on her back and placed a hand over her eyes, "Man..." she groaned as she rubbed at her eyelids. Kaede's words in the shop echoed in her mind, clear as day.

_"I figured you'd want to have something exciting happen and that's why I visited and had you meet my employer..."_

Kagome knew Kaede was honest in her words. The older woman never lied.

The bookworm had admitted to herself a long time ago that she longed for somehow to sweep her away from her life as the ignored child.

Her mind spun with memories of the times when her mother would always congratulate Kikyo on her perfect marks on tests and assignments throughout their childhood while Kagome, with good grades, would be told to do better. The girl would always be criticized about her love of literature and art and would be told to pursue a hobby that could give the world something great. Hitomi would always reprove her and tell her to try harder...

It was a vicious circle that occurred every day of the year...

As it happened for years, Kagome continued to read and grow fond of the amazing stories and aspects in each. A young girl who is swept always from her normal life and is placed in a different scenario that would make her happy and at peace... Kagome had lost count of how many times she wished that she would be like the heroines she had read so much about.

Maybe Toga's proposal might be the chance to fufill the desire for something exciting to happen...

Kagome fished inside her pocket for the card with Toga's information written in ink.

Her eyes sparkled as she swallowed heavily. Kagome looked over each number and felt her mind spin.

What would mother say?

The bookworm shook her head and frowned, there was no way she was going to let that thought ruin her opportunity, she was going to do this!

Kagome fished in her messenger bag for her phone, feeling the novel brush against her fingers. She quickly pulled out the cellular device, also pulling out the novel. Flipping open the phone, she looked at the card and began to type in the numbers written.

Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, a determined look on her face.

_I know this will be good! I do want something exciting to happen! _

_This is my chance!_

Kagome typed in the last number and pressed CALL, hearing the sound of the ring. Her heart rate increased as the adrenaline filled her body.

She had never felt so excited! The tone continued for a moment...

_Click! _

"Hello?" came the familiar voice.

"Toga-san? It's Kagome... I'd like to take you up on your offer."

**Voila! I do hope you guys are happy with this, despite the long wait... Fanfiction's acting a little funny when it comes to updating chapters... But I will write a bunch of chapters ahead of time and give you more! **

**Till the next update: review and I will get back to work! **

**Bye bye~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Preparations to be Made and a Gift.

**Hello~!**

**I do hope I haven't been keeping you long! I apologize in great amounts for this! I've been so stressed and work has been killing me ever since its gotten warmer!**

**Anyway! I hope you are ready for more 'In the Pages'!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**Okay! Enjoy.**

Kagome licked her lips as she looked over her assignment.

She was currently curled up at the tea table with her laptop in front of her, finishing up her assignment of the week for her journalism class.

She was wearing a pair of loose-bottom blue jeans that fell at her ankles but made her hips look good. Kagome had a black camisole and a thin but comfortable lavender-colored sweater that folded ove her stomach, showing the camisole. Her black hair was slightly damp after her recent shower and tied up in a messily cute bun. Her glasses were on and she had blue slippers on her feet.

Sighing, she fell back and lay on the ground. "Finally! Done!" she groaned as she stretched her arms.

The day had been long and she had finished packing items for her transfer to her new 'home' as Toga called it. After calling and confirming her choice to work, she was told to prepare some clothing and other necessities for moving and that more things would be settled once the bookworm started her job.

The girl had already packed most of her favorite clothes and other necessities in her large black leather suitcase. She also bagged up some of her sketchbooks, notebooks, art media and art pamphlets. In a seperate bag, she had many of her favorite novels and other books written by other amazing writers like Shakespeare, Jane Austen and Victor Hugo...

All of her stuff was up in her bedroom and her messenger bag was by her side with her phone and other smaller items that she always kept on her person at times.

After packing the necessities, the girl had begun to work on her projects and assignments for her classes for the week. Her grandmother was in her room, preparing to leave for the Prefecture in the next two days. Though she was leaving, the elder promised to help Kagome meet with Toga and his son.

Speaking of Toga, Kagome had called him about three days ago and he eagerly planned to have Kaede and the bookworm meet him at a cake shop in town where they would go celebrate Kagome's birthday along with her close friends, whom she'd meet with the next day when she'd go purchase some new novels.

"Kagome-chan? Are you ready for dinner? The stew pot should be ready..." Kaede called from the kitchen.

Kagome licked her lips as she jumped from her spot and made her way into the kitchen.

"Are your bags ready?" Kagome asked slowly, unhappy that her grandmother was to leave soon.

Kaede nodded as she came up to the counter where a dark stew pot sat with two bowls and a ladle nearby. The bookworm sat at the kitchen table with her hands in her lap as she watched her grandmother spoon brown and green vegetable beef stew into the bowls.

"Yes, but I'm still keeping some things around but a majority has been packed." Kaede said in a bored tone as she placed the top of the pot back in its place after placing the ladle back in the mixture.

She gathered the two bowls and sat at the table with the bookworm as she placed the food in front of her, the spoon nestled in the stew.

Kagome smiled as she watched the elder begin to sip from her spoon, a calm look on her face. Kagome pushed her own stew around with her spoon. "So you'll be eighteen soon, my dear. You must be excited." Kaede said, looking up from her stew.

Kagome nodded eagerly as she clapped her hands together, "I'm very excited! I'll be an adult soon! I can't believe it!"

Kaede chuckled as she looked at her granddaughter. "I'm sure you are."

"Yeah! Sango-chan and Koga-kun are going to take me shoppin soon and I'm very excited about seeing Toga-san again as well!"

As soon as she said that, the older woman stopped eating as an uncomfortable look appeared on her face.

Kagome immediately noticed this and placed her spoon back into her half-eaten bowl.

"Kaede-obaa-chan?"

The elder placed her fingers on her forehead. A stressed look took place on her wrinkled face as she looked at her granddaughter. "Child, I have some rather bad news about that-"

"W-What is it? I-I'm not keeping you from anything that day am I?" Kagome said immediatly as she looked at Kaede with worried eyes, feeling uneasy about her grandmother's words.

The woman shook her head, "No child, I just have to return early that day. The morning of the day you meet Toga-sama's son." she said rather quietly as she looked away, hoping to avoid her granddaughter's possible tears or words of unhappiness. "Oh..." was all the girl said.

Kaede looked at her and found a smile on the bookworm's face, confusion filled her thoughts quickly.

"Kagome?"

The black-haired beauty smiled tenderly at her grandmother, "I-It's no problem. I thought it was something worse!"

Kaede eyed her granddaughter carefully, knowing exactly how she truly felt.

She knew Kagome was upset though she acted noble as to prevent others from feeling troubled for whatever news they were to give her. The bookworm was always this.

Kagome stirred her stew in the bowl absentmindedly, not noticing the gaze her dearest grandmother was directing at her.

Kaede breathed out a small sigh as a feeling of worry washed over her. "I will still keep a watchful eye over you child. Toga-sama and I are going to ensure safety of your person." she said as Kagome looked up at the statement, her eyes glazed over lightly from lack of attention. "Obaa-chan?"

Kaede smiled kindly at her, "Child, I am certain that a new change in your life will make you happy and Toga-sama's task for you is a perfect change."

Kagome blinked in confusion, her grandmother's words bemused her. This was not a surprise to Kaede either.

Kagome pushed her glasses up her nose as she watched her grandmother eat her stew, a weird feeling coming over her.

_Grandmother..._

**Hey guys! I do hope you somewhat liked this chapter and that you'll hear with me because the next chapter will come when it comes.**

**But more exciting stuff will happen soon! **

**I promise this!**

**Now if would kindly review!**

**The more reviews=more chapters!**

**I'll see you all real soon!**


End file.
